gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Saroc
The Saroc are a tribe of orcs, and the dominant people in the Mighty Euge Terrible Alliance of Lanteroc. They are a proud race of warriors who place importance on good leadership qualities. Independently, a Saroc warrior is a formidable opponent, however nothing compared to a group led by a Kha. Though the Monto had an army with which they defended their lands, they eventually suffered defeat at the hands of the Saroc Nation who came from the south. It is not known from where the Saroc originally came (Saroc legend claims they were born from the desert to the east, wandering it for decades before arriving in the Thumping Plains to the south). For many years the Saroc stayed nearby repeatedly raiding the Monto but never attempting conquest until the day that Megadeth Khaboss Urindak Stormskull led his hadnik, known as METAL, into Majana Sha and conquered it for themselves. Deposing the Grand Prince Montoyon and sending him into exile from which he would fight against the Saroc for years to come until his defeat in Bashul Kentoya. The lands once known as Bashul Kentoya are now known as the Alliance Kapital of Lanteroc. Though many Monto still live here, they are subject to the Saroc authority. 'Megadeth Khaboss' is the title held by the leader of the Saroc, which is not hereditary as other nations' leaderships tend to be. Instead, the strongest Khabosses gather their hadnik together for wargames to determine the strongest leader who is worthy of the title 'Megadeth Khabos'. Beneath the Megadeth Khaboss are the Khabosses who are above the Kha. Second to leadership qualities, the Saroc value personal strength. As such, most of them possess an impressive physique. The Saroc naturally stand head and shoulders taller than the average human, however are built more broadly. Their leathery skin ranges anywhere between grey to green to light tan. A Saroc's tusks are usually small and light grey in colour (as are their teeth). Their hair is usually worn short or tied back so as not to get in the way when fighting and ranges anywhere between black, brown and grey in colour. Their eyes are small and usually yellow, though brown or black is not unheard of. It is said the Saroc rely more on their excellent hearing and sense of smell than their eyesight though it is far from poor. The Saroc are usually clad in the hides of beasts they have felled themselves in a hunt. As such, the weakest of warriors can be easily picked out as they wear either cotton or nothing at all as a mark of their shame. Nonetheless, the Saroc frown upon wastefulness and utilise as much of their prey as possible. Perhaps surprisingly to those who believe the Saroc to be 'bloodthirsty monstrous orcs', they take great care of the domesticated stock upon which they rely on for food. Though not nomadic anymore, many Saroc farmers still find it necessary to move their animals between suitable feeding grounds lest they run out of food altogether. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18708099&postcount=63 Category:Orcs